A bad hit
by DeadlyAndgelOfDarknessXx
Summary: Wally yells at Kuki and ... In the end ... That just might get her killed . Rated T for blood in later chapters
1. The car that tore me

" Wally ! I can help if you'll just let me - " I tried to reason with wally so i could help with his hurt leg . " NO ! LET ME ! I NEVER WANTED YOUR HELP ! YOUR ALWAYS ANNOYING ME ! " He screamed . I stumbled backwards in shock and suprise . I heard the team gasp behind me as i Felt water burning my eyes . I glanced up at wally for a second before he glared back .

I bowed my head in embarassed . " Numbuh 4 . Why did you yell at her ? She was trying to help you and you shoved her away ! Again " Nigel Stood up for me and Held out his hand . I shook my head . " No . I don't want any help ! I just want away from him ! The has been love of my freaking life ! I wanted to help you so badly . I wanted your attention ! I thought you liked me to but i guess i was wrong ! I'll never be good enough for you and no girl deserves to be yelled at ! " I challenged . He looked taken aback at my statement .

I Felt tears running down my cheeks as i ran out the door and into the pooring rain . " Why ! " I asked that one simple word . " Kuki ! wait ! Please ! " Wallys voice filled my ears . I shook my head and took off running again . I didn't look back until i heard him say : " Kuki ! watch out ! " I glanced back only to feel a searing pain and see a bright flash and a honk . I heard a thud and everything went black .


	2. Almost goodbye

_Kuki's P.O.V_

I groaned as i opened my eyes . i heard screaming and sirens . " Kuki ! Come on ! you gotta make it !" Wallys voice filled my ears again . I felt sore and achy all over . Someone hugged me tightly but i passed out again before i could see who it was .

When i opened my eyes again, i was surrouded by people dressed in white . " How old is she again ? " A deep mans voice asked cautiously . " She's going to be 16 next week " A voice that was to hazy to remember spoke up . " What happened ? " I groaned and shifted . I realized that i had small clips attatched to the ends of my fingers . I had a rubber air mask on and little suction cups attached to my neck and my chest . A heavy cast cover my leg and a small part of my arm.

" She's awake ! " A womens voice cried out . " finally ! " Wally's voice almost shouted . He pushed my hair away from my face . " Hey . It's gonna be alright " He brushed away tears that had begun to fall from my eyes . " I know . But it hurts !" I groaned again and rubbed my head. I looked at my body . " you were hit by a car . It was awful "

_Wally's P.O.V_

_Flashback :_

_I was yelling for kuki to stop and come back but ... I was too late . I heard a screech of tiers and All i could see was me and kuki's memories . I sighed as the last one remembered was a kiss i'd gotten from her when I'd gotten her a new rainbow monkey. And suddenly i was in reality again . I saw the red blood stain and felt like fainting ._

_" guys ! Kuki's been hit by a car and it's really bad '' i spoke into my communicator . I heard a jumble of yelling voices as the team rushed out side . " No . No it can't be ! " Numbuh 5 covered her mouth in shock and grief . We managed to get the driver out of his car and get the car off of kuki . I gasped when i saw her condition . Her legs were twisted and bent in several places and her head was cracked . Her eyes were closed and her chest was barley moving_

_" No kuki ! You can't die . I have so many things to do and plan for _our_ future . I already have our first kids name picked out . Koa . Do you like that ? ... Please awnser me ! you're my universe kuki . I love you " I dragged on and on until the paramedics came and yanked me away from her I felt a tear sliding down my cheek as they drove away . _

**Be honest . I know its bad but ... Well ! I wrote what popped into my head**


	3. Authors note

**Authors note : If you have any constructive critisicm please PM me or if you are a guest , Leave the suggestions in the comments .**

**I will not take , Swearing , Mean Words Or Jokes about my story . I would appreciate it if you all would help my writing to get better.**

**I will report you if your critisicm is rude or involves cuss words **


End file.
